She Had Left Everything Behind
by Doctor Lexie Sloan
Summary: Mark and Lexie A.U. What could have happened season eight. There will be no plane crash.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N- AU. Completely AU. No matter how much I wish it wasn't. I'm so in love with idea it's insane. My heart is beating SO fast. EEEEEEEEP. Please review; tell me if I should continue it.**_

_**-M**_

. . . . . . . . . . .

He couldn't do it anymore. He couldn't look at her, day after day, week after week, month after month. He couldn't bear to see her move on. His heart twinged with guilt. That's what he was putting her through. He was forcing her to see him move on. Well, at least it's what whatever he was doing appeared to be. Moving on. Would he ever really move on? He hated to admit it, or maybe he didn't. One of his top five favorite moments of his entire forty-four years was when Lexie hit Julia with that softball. It used every single ounce of self control in his body to refrain from leaving with her while everyone was too caught up in his girlfriend. _Girlfriend_. He hated that word. It was never enough for Lexie, and it was too much for Julia. He couldn't think about her anymore. It wasn't healthy. Everyone loved Julia. Well, everyone except for him. He loved Lexie. He'd always loved Lexie. His thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Callie, I've already told you, I can't… Babysit." He said, laying eyes on her. He had changed her. She wasn't daring. She wasn't daring until she showed up in his hotel room that one night. Kind of like this.

"I'm in love with you." She said pushing past him and standing a few feet past the doorway. "I really, honestly tried not to be. I tried sleeping with Jackson. That didn't work. I tried to focus on my work, that didn't work because; I can't stop thinking about you. You're my drug. You are all I can think about. You walk into a room and all I can focus on is you. And how much I love you. So, pick me." She said, reminding him even more of that night. She removed her gray-blue sweater, revealing a white long sleeved shirt. It was tight. It was so, so tight.

"Lex, what the hell are you doing?" he asked closing the door. But there was no need to ask. He knew what she was doing. And he wasn't going to stop her. As much as he wanted to say he'd changed, he hadn't. He was the same man. She took off her sear sucker-jeans, leaving her standing in her shirt and a pair of grey lace panties.

"Lexie, please, you don't want to do this." He said, running his fingers through his hair. She took off her shirt, now only standing in her under wear. She had taken it a step farther than the last time. She had made it that much harder to resist. Because this time, he knew what he was getting into. He knew if he kissed her, he wouldn't be able to stop. Until they broke each other's hearts again. And again. And again. If he just took that step.

"Pick me" she said, unhooking her matching grey bra. She looked deep into his eyes, the eyes that were cutting so deep inside her soul. 

She looked so, so different. So different from the last time he'd seen her like this. She was skinnier. Maybe too skinny. Her hair was darker and was wavy, and was much longer. She seemed taller, as if she'd grown. Maybe she had. Her skin was whiter, her lips redder, and her cheeks pinker. He stood there taking her in. Memorizing her body, as if he'd never see it again.

"I'm so, so sorry" he murmured, stepping forward, placing one hand on the small of her back, the other tangled through her hair.

He kissed her softly, but it began to get heated as she slipped her tongue into his mouth to intertwine with his. She moaned softly into his mouth, encouraging him to deepen the kiss even more. He felt her heart beat quicken against his chest, and soon he felt her fingers on the buttons of his dress shirt. He heard her grunt with frustration when the buttons were too complicated of a task when she clearly had her mind on something else. Somebody else. She began to tear at the gaps in his shirt and managed to rip it open, and he shrugged it off. She started to work on removing his belt, her fingers fumbling with the buckle. Without their lips parting, he removed his hands from her body and reached down to his belt. As he unbuckled it with one swift motion, her hands darted to his pants and quickly unbuttoned and removed them.

Once free of their clothes, it all happened so quickly. Him grabbing her hips, her wrapping her legs around him and entangling her fingers in his hair, her hitting the wall with such force that knocked a picture right off the wall. He quickly entered her, thrusting quickly and hard, it wasn't about taking in every inch of her body anymore. No, it was about paralyzing each other with sex. No time for talking, no time for thinking. Even though it was what they both wanted, even though _all_ that Lexie wanted was for him to torture her with excruciating slow thrusts and earth shattering touches. But that would be more than what was acceptable.

As he went harder and faster, she dug her nails into his back muscles, scraping them down as she started to feel her orgasm. He pushed them harder against the wall, resulting in another picture smashing against the ground. She moaned loudly, and his teeth dug into the soft skin above her collar bone, and she let out a scream of both pleasure and pain. She began to shout his name, over and over again, and he pulled her ass closer, and tightly held onto her waist as he felt her walls clench around him.

He lowered them onto the floor, both naked and sweaty, the cold hard wood feeling good against their backs. Before she drifted into a sleep, she glanced to her side, seeing the cracked picture frame. It took all the energy she had left, but she reached out and grabbed it. The picture was of Mark and Julia at a park. The long cracks in the glass all lead to a center point, of which the picture was completely cracked. The last thing she saw before falling into a deep sleep was Julia's face, cracked and broken. Lexie saw it as a good omen, showing that it would all be okay.

. . . . . . . . . .

She woke up under his perfect body, him sucking and biting her neck and chest. The sensations of pain and pure passion made her body throb. His teeth nipped at her jaw line, slowly moving down to the crevice in between her head and neck. His teeth scraped against her smooth skin, eliciting a sound somewhere between a moan and a cry. She dug her nails deep into his back muscles, and he bit her lower lip. He slid his hands under her back securely and lifted her up in one swift motion. He cleared off the coffee table, breaking a glass bowl and scattering a stack of paper in the process. He threw her onto the table, and climbed on top of her.

"I love you so much, Lex" he whispered almost inaudible, before thrusting into her. She began to scream and moan. As she writhed under his body, he sucked on her neck, moving from either side, and up and down her throat. She ran her hands across the creases of her abs, slowly wrapping them around his neck. As they both began to lose it at the same time, -a chorus of grunts and moans and screams being able to be heard a mile away- the old coffee table collapsed under the weight of the two of them. She began to laugh, and he joined in.

"Now," he chuckled, "That just won't do" he swiped her up with one hand, like a toddler on his hip. "But a bigger table, well, that's a brilliant idea."

He set her ass on the edge of the kitchen table, and she leaned back, brushing various dishes, a newspaper and a stack of mail onto the kitchen floor. He leaned down and captured his lips with hers. She turned them over, shifting her weight. She ran her hands over all of his muscles, kissing a select few. She ran her tongue up his neck to his ear. She traced it with the tip of her tongue, and then bit his earlobe, eliciting a deep grunt from him.

"You don't really think you're gonna get away with that Little Grey?" he asked, flipping them back over. "You know I like to be on top." He said, pulling forward to the edge of the table. He placed his tongue at her belly button, and licked up her body. She softly moaned and he placed his hands on the insides of her upper arms and pressed them against the table. He pressed his lips to her ears, and at the contact she loudly moaned. That was her kryptonite.

"Tell me how much you want me, Little Grey. Say it. Say how much you want me in you. Tell me."

"Please." She moaned, her back arching as his thumb ran circles over her clit.

"Say it, Lex." He encouraged, dipping a finger into her core. She screamed loudly with lust, and he slid another into her, the desire excruciating.

"Tell me Alexandra Grey. Tell me." He slowly breathed against the inside of her ear.

"MARK!" she screamed, her pelvis thrusting against his hands.

"You need to say it" he teased, grabbing her hips. He slowly bent down, taking his fingers out of her extremely slow. Her muscles began to clench as he slid his tongue into her opening, screaming in pleasure, lust, pain, torture and passion. Her screams became louder and louder.

"I. I-I WANT YOU. I WANT YOU SO BAD, I NEED YOU. I NEED YOU MARK SLOAN, AND I NEED YOU NOW!" she screamed as he slid into her, right before she let go.

"Now, Lex," he whispered, her arousal heightening with every word. "Was that really so hard?" her chuckled, biting her ear. She moaned loudly, still shaking from her orgasm. He picked her up gently, lying her in his large king size bed. He climbed in and pulled her close to him.

"I love you so much, Lexie" he said softly.

. . . . . . . . . . . .

He woke up feeling like hell. Mark Sloan never got sore, but she had that effect on him. He would do anything for her. So where the hell was she? He turned on the light and saw a note the place where she should be.

_I took one of your shirts. __I didn't want mine__ I __couldn't find mine __it hurt too much__. The blue and white one. And I'm REALLY sorry about the mess._

_Pick me_

_-L_

What mess? He stood up, walking into the kitchen. Oh. That mess. The broken coffee table, the nail marks on the kitchen table, the shattered glass, the stains on the carpet, the paper that was scattered across the floor. She had left everything behind. Her mess, her clothes, him. The 'pick me' on the note in her perfect handwriting was etched into his brain.

. . . . . . . .

_**A/N- Please Review. Is it worth updating?**_

_**-M**_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- Ok, I don't know if you guys didn't like it, or if your lazy. But, LexieMcSteamy reviewed (as always) and I really appreciated what she said. And, she said she really like how Mark said girlfriend wasn't enough for Lexie and too much for Julia. I've always felt that way. Just like when Meredith was drowning and the man in the waiting room asked who she was. Derek's answer was 'She's my girlfriend' it doesn't sound right. Not after everything they'd been through. So, Ladies and Gentlemen, the next chapter.**

. . . . . . . . . . .

"Somebody's home late" teased Meredith in a singsong voice as she heard her sister's keys in the door. Lexie walked in and it took everything she had in her not to break down and cry. As she walked past the doorway of the living room, Meredith shot up from the couch and darted to her sister's side. All she was wearing was a long sleeved dress shirt, but it was unbuttoned. Meredith examined it closer, and soon realized there were no buttons to button.

"Lex? What happened to you?" She asked, concerned. All Lexie did was cry. "Let's get you cleaned up okay?" Said Meredith, taking her sisters hand."Derek!" Yelled Meredith, "we need help!"

Derek came running down the stairs. "What the hell happened?" He asked, stopping at the landing.

"I don't know, but we need to get her in the tub." She said, and he walked up to his little sister, grabbing her waist and carrying her up the stairs.

Once they had reached the master bathroom, they sat Lexie down on the floor.

"Derek, grab some towels." Said Meredith, sitting in front of Lexie. "And run the bath."

Meredith slowly removed the dress shirt from her sister and slightly gasped. She had bruises covering her back, dry sweat caked on her hairline, bite marks all over her body and a few large hickeys on her neck. As she placed Lexie in the warm water, she slowly walked into her bedroom. Derek was sitting on the bed, holding the dress shirt in his hands.

"This is Mark's." he said, running he's fingers over the torn fabric. "_Was_ Mark's"

"It can't be his, you should have seen it Derek, she had bite marks and Bruises and it was bad."

"Mer, this is his shirt, I'm sure of it."

"Derek, it isn't his shirt, he couldn't have done that to her."

"Meredith, it's his shirt. And Mark and Lexie hadn't been together in years, the sex was probably hard and fast. They both lost control. I've gotta go over there, because if she's here, with us that means she isn't there with him, and that's where he wants her to be"

… … …

"Sloan!" Yelled Derek, pounding on the door. "Open the damn door!" It swung open, revealing Mark, who looked like he'd been hit by a car. His lip was cracked, and his face was sweaty and covered in uneven stubble. He was shirtless so Derek could see the scratches and bite marks, covering his torso.

"Please help me," said Mark, turning around and walking inside the apartment. The scratch marks were even worse on his back, covering almost the entire surface and some looked as if they had bled. As soon as he was out of the door way, Derek walked into his apartment.

"Holy Hell," he said, looking down at the ruins that were Marks home. The broken glass, the scattered paper, the stains on the carpet, the Lexie sized dent in the wall, the cracked picture frames, the nail marks on the kitchen table and the demolished coffee table.

"Holy Hell," he repeated taking in all that was before him.

"I didn't know where to start." Said Mark, glancing around the room.

"Take a shower" said Derek, picking up Lexie's panties off the floor. "Then you can start by explaining."

. . . . . . . . . . . .

As Mark walked out of the bathroom, he saw that Derek had managed to clean up most of the broken glass and had piled the mail on the counter. He heard the washer running and suspected that it was the majority of his and Lexie's clothes, apart from what had been ruined. There was a pizza sitting on the table. As Derek saw Mark's glance go directly to the table, he chuckled.

"Don't worry, I sanitized it, but I couldn't get the scratches."

He silently sat down at the kitchen table, but after a few moments, he shot up.

"I'm gonna need a new table." He said, snatching the pizza box up and placing it in front of Derek on the island.

"You're gonna need two new tables, a new carpet, a hell of a lot of new dishes and a new wall," said Derek. "Care to explain?" Mark raised an eyebrow.

"You don't want to hear this."

"Ah, but I do. First, I need to know why my little sister is battered and bruised, second, I need to reports something back to my wife and she'll have a bunch of questions, and third, I'm honestly very curious as to how this all happened. And I want all the dirty details. The better my report is the better reward."

"Ok, fine, so, I was thinking about Lexie, right? And then she showed up. I think she was trying to mimic that first night, so she took off her clothes. All of her clothes"

"What first night?" Asked Derek raising an eyebrow.

"You don't know?" He asked incredulously.

"What happened?" He asked

"You know, when she stripped in my hotel room and said 'Teach Me'?"

"She did _what?!_" He yelled.

"Yeah, so any way, back to last night, so after we were uh, _free_, of our clothes I kinda um, slammed her into the wall."

"Wow, classy." Derek deadpanned.

"No judging. Because that isn't the worst of it."

"Fine," sighed Derek, "But did you ever consider the fact that it could've given her a concussion?"

"I'm not a neuro surgeon, I'm a plastic surgeon. So while you're thinking about brains during sex, I'm thinking about asses and boobs."

"So, the slamming into the wall is what caused the Bruises, the dent and the destroyed pictures."

"Yeah," confirmed Mark," So, after the hard wall sex, we found are way to the floor, which is the cause of the stains. But the floor was uncomfortable, so we moved to the coffee table. Turns out, that it couldn't hold the weight of the two of us, and it collapsed. So," he said ignoring the look on Derek's face, "We made our way to the kitchen table and we needed space so the dishes broke. And by that point, I was touring her, which is where most of the scratch marks came from. And the bite marks."

"The ones on the table or the ones on your back?"

"Table. The ones on my back came from her orgasm. I bit her ear, and she completely lost it. And then I did other stuff with my mouth and um, well, let's just say I don't think she'll ever be the same."

"Ok, TMI." He said holding up a hand when there was a knock on the door. "I got it." He said, standing up and opening the door.

"Where's Mark?" Asked Callie.

"He's in the Kitchen. But you don't want to go in-" started Derek before Callie pushed past him. "There." Sighed Derek.

"What the hell do you think you were doing last night?!" She yelled slamming her fist on the table.

"What does it look like I was doing?" He said gesturing the demolished apartment.

"All I know is that is the single loudest thing I have ever heard in my life. Not even just the various thuds. The ear splitting screams and the Moans that sounded like a train! It sounded like you were like torturing her. It sounded like it hurt." Derek began to laugh.

"They were really that loud?"

"Derek, you saw her, you saw me and you saw the apartment. Do I really need to answer that question?"

"You saw Julia?" Asked Callie, a confused look on her face. Both Derek's and Mark's face went completely white.

_**. . . . . . . . . . . **_

_**A/N- REVIEW**_


	3. Chapter 3

A/N- Sorry it took so long, but I wrote either the fourth or fifth chapter (haven't decided yet) before I wrote this one. This will be a kinda two part-y chapter, because I know there weren't many M&L scenes. For the readers that read my other stories, I will try to update them soon too. So please, Read and Review. I will give you guys the next chapter when I get five reviews (it helps me space everything out)

-M

"Lexie," said Meredith, hastily walking into the bathroom. "What the hell do you think you're doing?!" She snapped, holding up a box of blond hair color.

"I like changing it. It makes me feel good."

"_Well_, it makes my husband get shot!" Lexie's heart stung a little at the comment, but she refused to back down.

"I'm really sorry if this brings back bad memories for you, Mer, but you're happy now, and I'm not. I think a step to my happiness is becoming my own person, and when people see trauma room Barbie, they think bad ass and fun. Nurses immediately move out of my way, patients trust me, because people believe in pretty people more. And the guys, they'll do anything for me. Interns will do my charts without a complaint and that makes me happy."

"No, Lex. What makes you happy is Mark. And you might think this is making you happy, but it's him. And this," she said gesturing her partially colored hair, "this brings back some pretty bad memories for him too. He'd lost his daughter, he'd almost lost his best friend, and he'd lost the love of his life."

. . . . . . . . . . .

He practically dropped the chart he was holding when he saw her. That blond hair, swishing around in a ponytail, calling his name. Though his thoughts were interrupted by a loud bellow.

"Doctor Barbie," yelled Derek, "Ken has a plastic brain tumor waiting for us; you don't want to miss out on that, do you?"

"No, Doctor Shepherd," she laughed, "Wouldn't miss it for the world."

"OR four." he said, handing a chart to a nurse. "Let's go."

As they walked off, he could hear parts of their conversation.

"I like it." said Derek. "Makes you look sexy."

"I'm gonna take that as a complement, not as creepy."

"Good, because that's how it was intended."

"Thank God, wouldn't want my big brother hitting on me."

"Oh, I would just worry about me hitting all the residents with a baseball bat when they show up for a date."

"Baseball bat, really? I always imagined you more as the cleaning your gun type."

"Nope, Baseball bat."

Their voices were muffled by the erratic beeping on a monitor of a patient who was in V-fib. As Mark turned his head to look, Derek and Lexie were already out of sight.

"So," said Callie, walking over to Mark, "what'd Julia say?"

"Well, Derek and I were in the process of cleaning, and she unlocked the door, looked around and walked back out."

"Serves you right."

"When will you understand the fact that _I don't care_"

"You cheated on her!"

"And I'm sorry, but the real mistake was starting something with her in the first place."

"So what, are you and Grey all happy happy now?"

"No, she hasn't talked to me"

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, she still has a bite mark right above her collar bone."

" I honestly don't know why, but oddly, that does make me feel better."

"I knew it!" She smiled, patting him on the back.

"Thanks, Torres." He sighed, entering a patient's room.

"Hey, whatever I can do to help you have a weird, sex mark, claim on her." She said, wrinkling her eyebrows in the process. He let out a chuckle and made his way to the pit.

. . . . . . . . . .

"Doctor Shepherd, Doctor Grey, there's a patient in Trauma one who needs an emergency craniotomy." Said Mark, entering the OR.

"What'd you say, Doctor Grey, you want to finish up the tumor or do a craniotomy?" Asked Derek, glancing over at Lexie.

"Can I finish up with this tumor?" She asked, accepting a ten-blade from Bokey.

"Sure thing. Doctor Sloan, observe." Said Derek, removing his Mask.

"With all due respect, Doctor Shepherd," started Lexie, her face colored like a tomato, "It's just a tumor removal, and Doctor Sloan's double board certified for both Cosmetic and Ear Nose and Throat surgery,"

_Why are you talking about sex to me? I'm your teacher, I have things to teach, double board certified things_

"Neither of which are related to Neurological Surgery, and I'm sure he has another very important surgery as to where he can't baby-sit-"

"Lexie, we both know you aren't a baby." Said Mark, rolling a stool up to the patient. Derek chuckled, although sympathized for Lexie.

"So, Doctor Shepherd, Doctor Sloan has better things to do than watch a boring old eight hour tumor removal."

"Little Grey," said Derek, looking right into her eyes. He gave her a look of sympathy, mixed with encouragement. Lexie sighed, and went back to taking out the tumor.

As Derek walked out, the last he heard was his best friend.

"So, Doctor Grey, I'm buying a new coffee table, and-"

. . . . . . . . . .

"How could you do that to me?!" Shouted Lexie, bursting into Derek's office.

"Ah, Lexie, I expected for you to be in an on-call room right about now."

"Shut up" she snapped, pointing a finger at him.

"I don't understand what the problem is." he said, tuning his chair to face her.

"You left me alone in a room with him for six hours!"

"You weren't alone, you had a whole OR staff in there. So, unless you were planning to tear one off in front of everyone… you had nothing to worry about."

"He was flirting."

"Lexie, everything that comes out of his mouth sounds like flirting, but I'm sure she wasn't. He knows you need time."

"Oh, he was flirting. Bluntly. And it was his good flirting... He was hinting things too. Like the coffee table, or the bite marks, or the teach me"

"What is with this whole 'teach me' thing?"

"You don't want to know." she sighed, plopping down on his office couch.

"What am I, a therapist?" he asked, throwing a foam basketball at her. She sinked it in the hoop perfectly.

"Wow! That was incredibly accurate."

"What? Do you think I hit her boob on accident?" she said, causing him to double over in laughter.

"But you thought she was stealing second?" he said, with a completely straight face.

"Yes sir," she nodded.

"Why'd you hit her?" he asked, now completely serious.

"She was being an obnoxious bitch."

"He wasn't helping."

"I was gonna hit him, but-"

"But what?"

"But I'd already injured the part that would hurt enough for a lifetime."

"Nun-uh!" he exclaimed shooting out of his chair.

"Nun-uh, what?" she asked, looking quizzically at her brother-in-law.

"It was you?"

"What was me?"

"You broke his penis!?"

"You didn't know?"

"I thought it was Sadie! You were so _innocent_! Just an intern who was sweet and pure and-"

"Broke penises?" She interjected.

"Wow! It was you." he sat back down.

"Destructive, passionate sex is kinda our specialty."

"The landlord might kick him out."

"Why?"

"Hmmm… dent in the wall, broken coffee table, loud, loud, noises, ruined kitchen table, carpet stains, do I need to go on?"

"No, you're good."

"We have work to do." said Derek, standing up, holding out his hand for Lexie to take. She did, and followed him out of his office. "Jonny Taylor, eighteen year old male who had an injury to his spinal cord causing neurological damage. Our job is to go in and fix him all up."

"Sounds good" said Lexie, glancing at a few interns staring at her.

"Fonda, Johnson, don't you have some interning to do!" snapped Derek, handing Lexie Jonny's chart.

"Told you, baseball bat"

. . . . . . . . . . .

A/N-Review!


	4. Chapter 4

As she got out of the limo, his heart beat quickened. Her gray and white lace dress fit her perfectly; her blond hair was pinned up, a few lone curls sat at the base of her neck. In her white heels, she must've been only a couple inches shorter than him. He caught her eye for a millisecond, but then, Karev followed her out of the limo, wrapping his arms around her.

"What the hell are you doing?" Asked Lexie, the smile not falling off her face.

"The hot, young, aspiring pediatric surgeon, Doctor Alex Karev, and his beautiful date, Doctor Lexie Grey, arrive at the Seattle Grace Mercy West funding gala. Now, doesn't that sound like a good way to make a hell of a lot of money for peds?" He asked pulling her against his side. "Doctor Robbins trusted me with this; I'm not letting her down."

"You tricked me into going to this gala with you" she hissed, smiling and waving at a reporter.

"We both needed dates." He shrugged, kissing her on the cheek. "Plus, I dig your hair when it's blond."

. . . . . . . . . .

"What's going on with you and Alex?" Asked Meredith.

"He's using me for peds funding." Said Lexie, playing with one of her curls.

"Then why is Mark trying to drag you into a supply closet with the sheer force of his glare?"

"What does that have to do anything with Alex?" She raised an eyebrow

"You're trying to make him jealous."

"I am not! I don't have feelings for Mark!"

"You left scars on his back and a dent in his wall. You broke his coffee table Lex. And you broke his heart."

"Ok, I can't listen to this anymore." She stood up, and walked to Alex.

"Hey." He said, kissing her temple.

"You know, you're good at this whole _fake date_ thing." she said

"Oh no, you aren't a fake date, you're a fake _girlfriend._" he said, pointing a finger at her

"Well, if you're my date, how bout we dance?" she said, laying a hand on his bicep.

"Now, you know I'd never pass up a dance with a hot chick." he smirked

"Oh, shut up you ass" she giggled as they made their way into the large tile floor. They slowly danced in silence before he started to chuckle.

"What is it?" she asked.

"You know, if looks could give an orgasm, you'd be writhing on the floor by now."

"_Excuse me_?" she asked.

"Sloan. He's staring. He hasn't stopped staring."

"Oh." she said quietly.

"You still love him, don't you." he asked softly.

"Yeah." she replied, looking down. "I still love him."

"You want to make him jealous?" he asked.

"What do you have in mind?"

"I want to you agree to making him jealous."

"Am I gonna regret this?"

"Do you want him back?"

"More than anything."

"Good. Okay, the first thing you need to do is pretend that I'm Sloan. Okay?"

"Okay, I'll try."

"So, the best way to drive a man crazy is to let him see someone else do what he wants to do to you."

"So, what, do you want me to tell you what to do?"

"Lexie, we slept together. A lot. I know what drives you crazy. And whatever drives you crazy drives him crazy. I just need you to trust me."

"I trust you."

"Ok, I'm gonna pull you closer now." he said "And I'm gonna put my hands on your ass." he did as he said. "It has to get real now, okay?" she nodded. He leaned in, his lips centimeters away from hers.

"Is it working?" she asked

"It's working" he said, his lips brushing against her. "But we could do better."

"You need to do It." she said, looking into his eyes.

"Lex, I don't think it's a good idea. It's taking it too far."

"Alex. We need to do it. I need him back Alex. Have you ever heard the metaphor, jealousy is grey? Well, I'm a Grey, Alex. And I need him back. This is the only way. So, just don't make me embarrass myself. And tell me what he does."

"Do you want to see it? Do you want to look at him?"

"Yeah."

Alex turned them around slowly. He moved away from her lips, to her neck, to her left ear.

"Okay Lex, let's give it a second. When it starts to work, moan a little."

Mark's face started to redden, and she saw his jaw clench. She let out a slight moan before Alex's pager went off.

"Dammit!" he snapped, looking down.

. . . . . . . . .. .

"Well, this sucks" she sighed, sitting down next to Derek at the table.

"What, both of our date's leaving us for surgery, hell yeah it does."

"You want to dance?" she suggested, standing up.

"Course I do Little Grey." he said, placing a hand on the small of her back, leading her to the dance floor. "What'd you do to him?" asked Derek, gesturing Mark.

"Nothing." said Lexie, looking away.

"Lex, you obviously did _something_. He's seething over there."

"It wasn't me." she said, shrugging.

"You're the only one who can get him riled up like that." her face turned beet red.

"Oh, you know what I meant." he said, "So, what'd you do?"

"I and Alex might've put on a little bit of a show."

"Nice." he chuckled. "And why is that?"

"Because it was fun" she lied.

"Lexie" he sighed.

"Derek," she mimicked him.

"Something's going on."

"Nope. Nothing."

"Oh, come on! You're practically undressing him with your eyes"

"Am not!"

"Are too. If you really want him that bad, go get him. It's not like he'll turn you down. You're the girl who broke his coffee table little Grey."

"Aww, you're so romantic." she deadpanned

"Not to mention the fact that you look hot. _And…_" he started. "Your blonde hair drives him crazy. He's never gotten to, _familiarize _himself with it."

"You're not serious." she said, unintentionally shooting a hand to a blond curl.

"Oh, I'm completely serious." he said. "You know, one night, before the shooting, he was very drunk and he said something, that I don't feel comfortable repeating, about your hair. And followed it with a massive erection." she stood there, silently shocked and her mouth hung open.

"You thought you were the only one with dirty fantasies? It's a two way street little Grey."

"Ok, you're supposed to be turning me away from bad ideas. You're supposed to protect me."

"I believe it's too late for that. I saw you that night Lexie. And I saw that apartment. You two wrecked it. And some people might say it was completely meaningless sex. But you aren't like that. You aren't destructive. And neither is he. Yeah, you bring out the worst in each other. But Lexie, you bring out the best in each other too. You were the first person to see the good in him little Grey. And he gave you a home when you needed one the most. You love each other. You always have. So, it's too late for me to protect you from him. But it isn't too late for him to protect you from everything else. And, the night isn't over. So, it's not too late for you two to go have mind-blowingly fantastic sex in a coat closet."

"You know, that was a beautiful speech. But then you ruined it."

"And what is it that ruined the speech?"

"The sex."

"And why did the mention of sex ruin it?"

She was silent.

"The mention of sex ruined it because you want it. Don't deny it." he pointed a finger at her. "You want Mark inside of you."

"Okay, Ew, stop talking."

"Why? Because you want him so much you can't take it, because you want to jump him right now?"

"No. Because you're gross. Having my big brother encourage me to have sex, it's weird."

"It isn't weird. You can tease him, but it won't replace the real thing. Nothing will replace the feeling of his skin on yours and him inside of you."

"Shut. Up."

"Now, that isn't the way to talk to your superiors is it?"

"Well, if we're talking about Superior and Subordinate, than you're sexually harassing me."

"I bet you wouldn't mind if he was sexually harassing you. You can't fight it. You have a big ball of desire floating around in your stomach. And mark's the only one who can remove it."

"Please be quiet."

"Why? So you can think about him naked?"

"Derek!" Lexie hissed, hitting him in the chest.

"What? It's not like he's not thinking about it too. He wants you just as much as you want him. And when you finally get with him, well, just don't be somewhere public. Callie made sure he knew how loud you were. She said that you were loud, that the noises you were making, that it sounded like he was hurting you, torturing you." she groaned.

"I hate you." she said, quickly unwrapping her arms from his neck. "I hate you so much." she made her way to the bar.

. . . . . . . . . .

She bit her lip, almost drawing blood. Derek was right. She needed him. She signaled for the bartender to give her another glass of scotch. He gave her a strange look, but followed her request.

"Hey, Lex" he said, causing a shiver to shoot down her spine.

"Hi" she managed, her eyes roaming all over his body. The bartender placed her drink on the counter, and she downed it, slamming the glass down. He chuckled a little, and then looked her in the eyes. Her stomach tightened.

"You look beautiful." He said, moving a curl out of her eyes. "Your dress it's really gorgeous. It fits you well." Well that was the understatement of the year. The dress fit her perfectly. The white crocheted lace was tight against her body, and the Light grey tulle pooled around her platform heels. There was only one thing that could make this dress look better: If it was on the god damned floor.

"Thanks." She smiled, her skin burning from where his fingers had touched.

"So, what were you and Derek talking about?" He asked, thinking their shared brother would be a safe topic, however Lexie's face got immediately red.

"We, uh, uh, we were talking about, uh, surgery, yeah. Mm-hmm."

"Oh, okay. So, uh, you're going into neuro?"

"Yeah, I mean, it's really interesting,"

"Shame." He said, "You have such potential in plastics"

"Derek's great you know, he's a really good mentor. And I love him, he's my big brother, we can talk about anything."

"You know, there was a time where we could talk about anything." Silence "Is there anything you want to talk about?"

. . . . . . . . . . . .

"Lock the door." She breathed, working on undoing his black bow tie. His hands immediately shot back to the door, flipping the lock.

"Good" she said quietly, meticulously unbuttoning his tux shirt, and removing it, along with the jacket. He turned her around and unzipped her dress.

"You're so beautiful." he breathed, taking her dress off. She stood in her heels and underwear, a strapless bra and nude panties. She felt the blush rise up her neck and looked down. "Hey" he said softly, lifting her chin with a few fingers. "Look at me." She looked into his steel-blue eyes and her breath hitched a little. He was perfect. "I love you, Lex. No matter what. We've been through… _everything. _A shooting, a child, a car crash, a disapproving best friend, and we made it through it. We're bent and we're broken, but we love each other." she interrupted him by pressing her lips to his and her fingers tangled into his hair. His body felt so good against hers. He removed her hair pins one-by-one, letting them clatter on the tile floor. Soon her back was pressed against the cold surface of the back wall of the bathroom. She had removed his pants slowly, her small, nimble fingers gliding over his toned muscles. After being freed of their underwear, they stood in front of each other naked, just taking it in. He ran his fingers down her cheek and she had one resting on his lip.

"I love you too." He pulled her closer and captured her lips with his. He slid into her, causing her to gasp at the immediate contact. She moaned into his lips and wrapped her legs around his torso. He grabbed her ass, pulling her into him even more. She moaned loudly and he separated their lips slightly, still inside of her.

"I lied" he said, his lips brushing hers on every word. She groaned with pleasure throwing her head back as he pulled out then thrust back in. "Your hair, you," he breathed loudly "You're badass." she was shaking now, the waves of orgasm approaching quickly. He lazily ran his thumb around her clit. "And you're fun."

. . . . . . . . . . . .

A/N-Review PLEASE!


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N- So… I guess I never really told you when this story took place. It's after the plane-crash (that didn't happen, neither did Lexie confess her love for Mark.) Other than that, everything else happened, including the 'I need you' and the 'I miss you' and the 'I try to tell him that I still love him' moments. It's after Meredith's boards and closer to Lexie's.**_

_**-M**_

_**. . . . . . . . . . . .**_

"Mark, it's time that we had a talk." said Derek, entering Mark's office and closing the door behind him.

"Sure Shep, what is it?" asked Mark, swiveling in his chair to face Derek. Derek sat on the couch, sighing deeply.

"I understand the fact you're in love with Lexie, but…" started Derek

"I'm not in love with Lexie." Mark shot back immediately, his lie not anywhere near convincing.

"Ok, Lexie has extreme self-control, unless it comes to love. Once, Meredith told me that Lexie's heart lives in her vagina. That she has inappropriate feelings for inappropriate people. And you, well, you've been in love with her forever. And I accept that, but her boards are coming up. She's going into neuro, and I need her. So, i'm asking you to leave her alone for the next two weeks. Let her study, relax. Don't let her into your apartment to break a coffee table, don't invite her into a bathroom and have wall sex" said Derek

"How'd you know about that!?" exclaimed Mark.

"It was a peds gala. There are security cameras. Once the footage was seen, they contacted Arizona, saying they'd seen an older man and a younger woman. She thought it was me and Mer because Callie hadn't informed her of your uh, situation. And basically, it was painstakingly obvious to me it was you."

"Well, Lexie has a photographic memory, she doesn't need to study, she's a genius." said Mark, pacing back and forth in his office.

"Oh, please don't tell me your sneaking around again." asked Derek.

"No, she uh, hasn't talked to me since the gala." sighed mark, running his fingers through his hair.

"All i'm asking is you give her space. two weeks. Until she is a board certified Neurosurgeon. She's gonna be great Mark. Then you can have your happy ending. But now, she needs to focus."

"Okay. I, uh, I can do that."

. . . . . . . . . .

There was a knock on the door, and Mark paused the Seahawks game that was playing on his large T.V. He opened the door, revealing a shivering Lexie with a grocery tote clutched tight in her arms.

"Lex? What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Can I come in? It's, uh, really cold out." she said quietly, gesturing the snow that poured down outside his apartment. He ushered her inside, taking the bag from her and placing it on the counter.

"Lexie?" he asked with a raised eyebrow as she shuffled over to the bag, grabbing a few things.

"I, uh, I need to study. For my, er, boards. And Mer gave me Callie's study cards and, we, uh, make a good team. You helped me with, uh, my intern test and I got a perfect score, so, yeah."

"Yeah, yeah of course, of course."

"Okay, um, thanks"

"Do you want dinner?"

"No," she said, awkwardly rubbing her hands together "but maybe some popcorn?"

"As long as you don't get it in the sheets again." He smiled, not realizing how uncomfortable she was at his comment.

"Yeah" she chuckled nervously.

"So, same study technique as last time?"

_"Damn!" She spat, pulling the grey Columbia tshirt over her head._

_"Sorry Grey, but the deal is, you get a question wrong you remove one item of clothing." He said, taking a handful of popcorn from the white bowl. "Okay, this is an easy one: Spell Appendectomy."_

_"Ok, Appendectomy. A-P-P-E-N, appen... dectomy, D-E-C-T-O-M-Y. Appendectomy." She smiled widely._

_"That's too easy. Not fair."_

_"Too bad. I'm super smart and your super naked. Take of your boxers."_

"Not exactly" she spoke quietly.

"So there aren't easy words like appendectomy anymore?"

"I'm going into neuro, Mark. Your appendix isn't in your brain."

"You know, sometimes, I feel like all I do is boob jobs, that I don't save lives, that I don't make a difference."

"You saved me." She said softly. He suddenly felt self conscious of the fact he was shirtless. She was beautiful. Her black yoga pants were like a second skin and her dark brown hair was flat-ironed, resting on her maroon 'harvard med' t shirt. "You still think you're smarter than me?"

"Mark, Harvard beats Columbia"

"No, it doesn't"

"I'm smarter"

"I'm more experienced"

"Yeah" scoffed Lexie

"Is that a jab at my age or my sex appeal?"

"Yes." said Lexie

"Well, i'm smarter."

"nope"

"yep"

"Photographic memory"

"McSteamy"

"You did not just McSteamy me!"  
"I did. And there isn't anything you can do about it."

"What, you think you're all high and mighty? Well, I tamed you didn't I?" she cocked her head to the side.

"Oh! You think because your pulley stitches are better than mine that you 'tamed me'?"

"Penis"

He winced, visibly.

"Ha!"

The phone rang. He strode over to the dock, and picked it up. Lexie could barely hear little parts of the conversation.

"yeah, okay Callie. Thanks. Bye." he said, rubbing his neck, and turned around to face Lexie, feeling his heart drop, remembering Derek's words. "Looks like we're snowed in. Major blizzard. We'll be here for at least another twenty four hours."

Lexie stood up, and crashed her lips into his. There was a shock when their tongues made contact. Lexie hoisted herself up, wrapping her legs around him. Only separating their lips for a second, she leaned into his ear.

"Then it looks like you're gonna have to keep me warm."

. . . . . . . . . . .

There was a knock on the door and Lexie stirred, opening one eye. Mark was still asleep, he looked peaceful, contempt. Lexie stood up, throwing her hair in a messy bun. She grabbed one of Mark's navy blue scrub tops off of the ground, smelling is intoxicating scent, and retrieving her panties from the night stand. The knock was repeated, and Lexie hurried into the foyer, opening the door.

"Derek?"

"Asshole!" Spat Derek, slamming the door shut.

_**A/N- New chapter, coming soon! Sorry, but I didn't really feel like writin smut.**_

_**-M**_

_**P.S-ADVICE: my friend really likes this guy, but he REALLY likes someone else. How do I tell her?**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N- Next chapter: Some drama at a hospital.**_

_**-M**_

_**P.S.-The thing with my friend went TERRIBLE. She just can't see what's right in front of her.**_

_**. . . . . . . . . . . **_

"Derek!" Shouted Mark, running through the hallway. "Derek, wait"

"No." snapped Derek, "I'm not gonna wait. I told you not to sleep with her. Only two weeks. You had to wait two. Damn. Weeks. But you're a whore, so of course you couldn't stay away."

"We were studying. She came over and we were studying."

"Oh, really?"

"Kind of. Well, no."

"Yeah."

"Derek," asked Lexie, jogging down the hall, "What's wrong? Why are you yelling at him?!"

"It's nothing Lexie, let's go home." said Derek sharply

"I'm not going anywhere until you tell me what the hell the problem is!"

"Lex," sighed Mark.  
"Shut up." she snapped

"Lexie." he traced her cheekbone with his thumb, "Just go with Derek. Good luck on your boards. I love you." he walked slowly into his apartment.

"Wh-why? My clothes are still in there. Why did he do that?" she sputtered, looking at Derek.

"Just get in the car, Lexie."

. . . . . . . . .

"Derek!" Exclaimed Meredith, "it's none of you business if Mark and Lexie sleep together, your being selfish."

"No, actually, I'm not. She is fragile, and he _will_ break her. She's my little sister. And I know he slept with all my other sisters, but they didn't fall in love with him. Lexie loves him more than life itself and she's going to get hurt. I want to say that he's changed, but he hasn't. He's still the man who flirted with you in the lobby of the hospital. He's still the man who makes jokes about people with COPD. I love Mark. Meredith, he's my brother. He's my best friend, but Lexie is a good person!"

"Ok, you're right to some extent, but she isn't fragile any more. If you break something enough, if it shatters more than once, it's beyond repair. Lexie is beyond repair. But so is Mark. Her boards are the day after tomorrow, she has one more day of work, then us and the kids and her are going to New York, were going to have like a twelve hour drive to be a normal family. Then Lexie's gonna get off that bus, walk into the Omni and do things that will make or break her career. Bailey and Zola are gonna meet your family for the first time, and Lexie's going to have one of the biggest days of her life, without Mark. Okay?"

"I love you so much, Mer."

"I know," she smiled, "what would you do without me?"

. . . . . . . . . .

Lexie ended up not sleeping, so once she had packed for New York, she began to get ready for her last day as a Resident. She straightened her now brownish blonde hair and took time to do her makeup after her shower. It was only about 4 A.M. So she still had time. She walked down stairs in only a Harvard t shirt and a pair of tight fitting purple cotton panties, figuring she had time before everyone else woke up. She put eggs on the stove; even though she was allergic she figured others would like them. Every morning Derek would come pick her up and Alex and Cristina would Carpool. Last night was April and Jackson's last at the frat house, the newlyweds had just bought a house. Lexie put five bagels in the toaster oven, and brewed a pot of coffee, laying six travel mugs on the counter. Derek's deal for driving her to work coincided with a cup of coffee. She placed a box of Cheerios and a box of Coco Puffs on the table and took the eggs out of the pan. She continued with color coated sticky notes on plates, bowls and mugs, a different color for each doctor and made a bagel for Derek and placed it in a zip lock bag. Soon she heard Alex pounding down the stairs followed by Jackson who jogged into the house, sweaty in his running clothes.

"Nice panties, Lex" laughed Alex, plopping down at the table.

"Thanks. My pants are in the dryer, so enjoy it while it lasts."

"Really? Three, put on some pants!" Snapped Cristina and Lexie walked over with a black travel cup filled with coffee and handed it to her. Then she brought two plates with eggs and a bagel over to Alex and Jackson and put grape jelly on one for April, filling up a bowl with Cheerios and Strawberries for her just as she came down the stairs.

"Thank you, Lexie." Said April gratefully. "Are your pants in the dryer?" Lexie nodded and April scurried into the laundry room to grab them. Derek's key slid into a lock and he entered the kitchen, followed by Meredith carrying baby Bailey and holding Zola's hand.

"You're not wearing pants, Lexie." said Derek, awkwardly covering Zola's eyes.

"Oh, yeah, April?" she asked, extending a hand. April placed Lexie's light colored Jeans in her hand, followed by her nude ballet flats.

Lexie grabbed her coffee and walked out the door.

"Told you." whispered Meredith.

. . . . . . . . . . .

"Cindy Wooden, 16, her car ran off the road into a tree. Severe third degree burns all over her body and it looks like the humerus, ulna, and radius of both arms are shattered. Blunt head trauma." said Addison Montgomery, climbing out of the ambulance.

"Addie? What are you doing here?" asked Derek, looking at Addison's tear stained face.

"This is my patient. She's got an inoperable tumor and I was hoping you could tell her it was operable. We drove down here and she dropped me off at a Wal-Mart to get some food and was going to a gas station. I heard the car crash and… Oh my God" she cried, and Derek hugged her quickly.

"We got to get Cindy to surgery. Can you monitor the baby?"

"Of course." Said Addison, wiping her tears.

"Page Karev, Torres, Sloan, Both Grey's, Avery and Kepner, and book OR 3."

. . . . . . . . . .

This was awkward. Painstakingly awkward.

There was Addison who cheated on Derek with Mark who was in love with Lexie who was Meredith's sister. There was Alex who was some sort of ex-sex friend to Lexie who had a relationship with Jackson who was married to April. And there was Callie who had a baby with Mark who was Jackson's Mentor. So. Damn. Awkward.

. . . . . . . . . .

"I have beer." said Mark, pounding on the door of the Avery's new house. It swung open and Alex took the beer right out of Mark's hands.

"Thank God" snapped Alex, ripping the cardboard to free a can. "I'm going upstairs."

"What was that about?" asked Mark, then hearing Alex snap,

"You'll see."

. . . . . . . . . . .

Oh, he saw alright. What. The. Hell. Lexie was lying on a brand new chaise right by the Avery's new pool, in a dark gray triangle bikini. She was glistening with sweat and sucking in a rocket pop, laughing at something Owen was telling her. He grabbed Meredith by the arm and dragged her away to a quiet corner.

"What is going on?!" He hissed, running his fingers through his hair.

"Well, today was her last day as a resident, she's fielding offers from Harvard, Yale, Hopkins, Mass Gen, Cleveland Clinic and every other top hospital in the country, not to mention a _Huge_ private practice in Hawaii and a clinic in Haiti. She's pretty damn happy."

"Wait, she's thinking about leaving?"

"Of course she is! Those are the highest ranked hospitals in the nation, having her work under top class neurosurgeons-"

"What about Derek?!"

"Derek's great, but at these hospitals, she won't be working under a Derek, she will be becoming a Derek!"

"I can't lose her Mer." He sighed, turning back to look at Lexie. She was sweating a little more now and her rocket pop was melting all over her face, making Mark harder every second. "Ok, what the hell is she doing?!"

"She isn't trying to do… what she's doing, she's just naïve."

"Really? A rocket pop?"

"Well, that was Derek, but-"

"Of course, and I'm not the only one who noticed this?"

"No, Alex is upstairs, taking a cold shower, Jackson will not leave the grill, Derek is her brother and Owen is far too good of a person. So, uh, do some push-ups, take your shirt off, do to her what she's doing to you, but wait. Wait 72 hours. What Derek did was wrong, but he had her best interests in heart. Mark, she's almost yours. Don't end anything before it starts."

. . . . . . . . . .

_**A/N- ok, I know that took way too long, but it is a longish chapter, but still, no excuses. I will try to get the next one up sooner, but no promises. Next chapter will be longer, and I've been thinking about it forever. There are plenty of surprises in store for Lexie and a little of MerDer too. Be excited, because I am.**_

_**You know you love me,**_

_**XOXO, **_

_**-M**_


	7. Chapter 7

. . . . . . . . . .

"Are you ready to go Lexie?" Asked Derek as they walked out to the trauma bay.

"I've waited my entire life for today, but I feel like something's missing." Said Lexie, nervously digging in her purse.

"Little Grey?" He said softly, grabbing her hands.

"Yes?" She responded meekly looking into his eyes.

"You'll do great. You're the smartest person I know, and everyone falls in love with you when they meet you." She laughed loudly.

"Alex forgot he slept with me, Meredith hated me, you picked me up in a bar and Mark called me pathetic for the first year of my life at this hospital."

"Look where you are now. Meredith is your sister _and_ your best friend, I'm your mentor _and_ your big brother and Mark loves you more than he loves himself. Which trust me, is something I never thought I'd ever say in my entire life."

"What about Alex?"

"Well, Karev, he, uh…"

Alex came jogging up and hugged Lexie.

"Good luck, Lexipedia. Don't let them forget you." He jogged off to the bus.

"Now you have everyone accounted for Lex." He kissed her forehead. "Now go kick some surgical ass."

"Thanks Derek. Thank you for being there when nobody else was. When Meredith hated me and Alex forgot me and when Mark was calling me pathetic. You were there when I needed someone. You've truly been a great brother. The one I always wanted when I was little."

"I would jump in front of a bus for you Alexandra. Now, go. I'll see you in New York. I love you." She smiled and hurried off to the charter bus, suitcase in tow.

. . . . . . . . . . .

"Yeah, Mer, We're at the Omni now. But you guys have a long drive ahead of you. First family road trip. Yeah, no, Doctor Webber isn't coming this year. No, I don't know who replaced him. Okay, I got to go. Tell the kids I love em and tell Derek that I'm ready. Yeah, Mer. Bye." Said Lexie, shoving her phone back into her pocket. Really all she wanted to do was curl up in her bed and sleep, but she knew better. Lexie approached the front desk and got her registration packet, plopping down in a plush red chair. She filled out the packet then waited for the elevator to appear. There was a ding, and who other than Mark Sloan was standing there, leaning against the wall, smirking at her.

"Lex" he greeted, his voice sending a shiver down her spine.

"What are you doing here Mark?" She breathed heavily, pushing the button for the eighth floor repeatedly.

"Nervous?" He asked, stepping closer to her.

"Why are you here?"

"Oh, don't get your panties all twisted up. You know the grey lace ones with the little bows."

"You ripped those." She said sharply, pressing the button again.

"Oh I did, didn't I?" She exhaled loudly.

"What? Not happy to see me? Because I am so glad we ran into Each Other. Aren't you?" Lexie's phone broke the silence and she gladly pressed it up against her ear.

"Mer."

"_Hi, you know how we borrowed your portable DVD player? Well, I went to put a domino surgery tape in there, but I saw it was Marks face transplant, and I'd never seen it before, so of course I wanted to watch it. Little did I know, my little sister had made a sex tape with Mark Sloan." _Lexie winced _"so, I was wondering what other surgical films I need to avoid."_

"Uh, Pediatric craniectomy, double leg amputation above the knee and finding nemo." Mark was trying his hardest not to laugh, meanwhile Lexie looked as if she was going to throw up.

_"Really, Lex? Finding Nemo?"_

"It was before the kids."

_"I'm sure it was. Good luck, I'll leave you alone. But If I ever see a sex tape from you and him again,"_ Lexie hung up. She looked at him, Cheshire grin spreading across his face, and for the very first time, she fully understood 'McSteamy'. He was very, very close to her, breath tickling her neck and she was breathing in his intoxicating scent. She moved her hand back and inch and brushed his fingers with hers. He grabbed her hand with one of his and used the other to wrap around her waist and pull her back up against his chest.

"You know, you were really teasing me last night." He pushed her hair back to her neck and ran his lips over her ear. "You looked just like you do after I have my way with you. You were hot, and you were sweaty and you were lying there and all I wanted to do was kiss you and touch you and make love to you."

Her breath shook "Mark,"

"Come around New York with me Lex. Let me show you around. You've always wanted to go and now we're here. It's my home, Lexie. And you're my home. So, please."

"I, um, okay. But I have to be back soon, with my boards and all"

"I know. It'll be quick." He whispered seductively as the doors opened.

. . . . . . . . . . .

"Oh my God, Mark, it's gorgeous up here." She gasped from the top of the Empire State Building.

So far they'd been all around New York. Times Square, Central Park and they managed to get to the Museum of Natural History right before closing. They were leaning against the railing, pinkies touching, neither of them moving either together or apart.

"I know, I've told you that a million times. And no matter how many times you watch 'An Affair to Remember', it's not the same."

She laughed softly. "You were right. Thank you so much for doing this for me. This was an amazing adventure, and I'm glad I got to go on it with you."

"I'd do anything for you, Lex. I'm in love with you. I always have been, I always will be. No matter what Derek or Callie or anyone else says, I want to be with you… Forever. When you asked me to teach you, I never expected you'd be the one to teach me. You taught me how to be a good man, you taught me to recite the alphabet backwards," he let out a semi-nervous chuckle, "You taught me how to love. You made a better person, and I can honestly say that I would go through everything, Addison, Sloan, Sofia, Julia, the shooting, Karev and Avery, O'Malley, all of it, I would do it all again, just to be with you. You are my everything, Lex. You brain, my soul, my heart, we fit together like the pieces of a puzzle. I would sacrifice everything I've ever had to be with you, I would give everything up… All I want to do is make you happy. You're gonna be an amazing surgeon. We're gonna have 2 or 3 kids. We're gonna be happy, Lex. You and me. We're gonna have the best life, Lexie. You and me. We're supposed to end up together. We are meant to be. I love you. I love you. I love you. So," he bent down on one knee, pulling a small velvet box out of his left breast pocket. A loan tear fell down her face.

"Alexandra Caroline Grey, will you marry me?"

"No"

. . . . . . . . . . .


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N- I'm sorry for being Shonda-like. It will get better. Pinky promise. Thanks to **_**MiaAmico2020 **_**for helping me so much.**_

. . . . . . . . . . .

She ran, sobbing through the pouring rain into the warm hotel. Her makeup was ruined, not only from the weather but from the tears and her clothes drenched. She didn't have time for the elevator; she needed to be in her room, now. After falling down the fourth set of stairs, she began to cry harder and run faster. Once making it to her door and shoving the keycard into the slot, she collapsed onto the rug, body shaking with sobs. Her cell phone wouldn't stop ringing, probably Meredith or Derek, maybe even Mark. She felt terrible for doing what she had done to him, but she had no choice.

. . . . . . . . . . . .

No? No!? Was she God Damn serious? He stood on the deck of the empire state building, way past dark and watched his tears hit the floor. He had just opened his heart to her and she had rejected him with a simple 'no'. He had put everything on the line, and it had all crumbled to nothing with two letters. His phone rang and he fished it out of his damp pocket.

"Derek?" he asked, clearing his throat right after.

"Hey, have you seen Lexie? I want to wish her good luck, but she isn't answering her phone."

"I, uh, I proposed."

"Oh," chuckled Derek. "Congrats, man, I'll leave you to alone and see you at moms tomorrow."

"She said no." he said, wiping his eyes once again.

"Oh my God. Holy Shit. Oh, um, I'm so sorry. I, I just thought…"

"I know what you thought. I thought it too. So, as far as Lexie goes," he snapped, "I haven't seen her since she left me alone in the pouring rain on top of the Empire State building with a three carat diamond ring." and he hung up the phone.

. . . . . . . . . . . .

"Steve Mostow." said an old, Asian woman, emerging from the first door. Steve stood up, smiled at Lexie and entered the room, following the doctor.

"Graziella Guzman." said a tall, black man with a large tattoo up his left arm and no hair.

"Ryan Spalding" said a short, blonde woman, with her hair in a ponytail.

"Alexandra Grey." said a very attractive, young doctor with platinum blonde hair and an enticing smile. His eyes were a cloudy blue color, much like a certain plastic surgeon when he was aroused. Why was she thinking about this? Now of all times? This could make or break her career, and she didn't have to worry about him. After last night he was probably done with her for good, and maybe she'd take one of the extravagant job offers at one of the extravagant hospitals. As much as it pained her to think about, she would never have to see Mark Sloan again. It was for the best. "Hi, Doctor Grey. I'm Doctor Columbus."

"Head of Neuro at Mount Sinai. It's nice to meet you." she greeted, brushing a piece of her hair off her cheek and giving him a smile that she would only use when trying to get a date. So what? She needed to move on. And her bosses had a tendency to fall for her. Mark, Alex, Jackson, Derek (if that counted).

"Believe me, the pleasure is all mine. Please, come in."

Lexie entered into the hotel room, and an awful wave of de ja vu hit her like a ton of bricks. She was in a hotel room, in the doorway, to be more specific, with the same dumbstruck attending standing in front of her just as he had the last few times she'd pulled this stunt. It was there, uh, _specialty_.

"Doctor Sloan." Lexie sputtered.

"Doctor Grey." Mark spat, feeling his heart drop to the pit of his stomach. Was this not a conflict of interest?

"You two know each other?" asked Doctor Columbus, sitting down in a large gold chair.

"He taught me." Lexie said simply, then seeing the look on Mark's face quickly tried to take back the words. "I'm so sorry," she said, "That isn't what I meant."

"What do you mean? Was he not your teacher?" asked Doctor Columbus, clearly confused.

"No, he was my attending. And I respect him, as a man, as a teacher. Oh, crap. I'm sorry again, Doctor Sloan."

"God damn it, Lex! Just stop apologizing to me. What happened that night is in the past. As you made clear last night. And last night I shouldn't have done what I did. We clearly weren't ready. It was my mistake. But don't pity me. You answered my question. It's as simple as that."

"Everything okay, Mark?" asked Doctor Columbus, glancing awkwardly between the two of them.

"I'm fine, Liam. We're fine. Right, Doctor Grey?"

"Yes sir." she said quietly, dodging his eyes.

"Lexie, I'm sorry for yelling. I just, I don't feel great about what happened last night. And I feel bad that I told Derek, but, he's my brother and he's also your brother but I figured you wouldn't tell him and it was important that he knew."

"I cannot believe you told Derek!"

"Oh, what's the big deal, it's not like you said yes."

"You know Derek?" asked Doctor Columbus, running his fingers through his hair, staring at Mark and Lexie who stood only inches apart.

"Apparently not as much as Mark does." she sighed angrily.

"He is my brother, Lexie."

"No, actually he isn't. He is my brother, Mrs. Shepherd is my mother, and Bailey and Zola are my niece and nephew, not yours."

It was silent.

"Mark, that isn't what I meant." she said softly, putting her hand on his bicep.

"Don't touch me!" he yelled, yanking his arm away. "I can't believe you." he said quietly, sitting back down in the chair.

"Are you ready to begin, Doctor Grey?" asked Liam, breaking the silence that hovered in the room.

"I'm ready." Lexie said, willing herself not to cry. "I'm ready."

. . . . . . . . . . . .

As he drove through the hot, humid fog he flipped through the radio, stopping on every station, without luck. Each and every song reminded him of Lexie, which was not helping his situation very much. Last night, after Lexie took her boards, Mark went straight to bed. He woke up constantly with a _very _large erection, every time feeling her lips on his cheek, her hair tickling her neck or her hands wandering his body. Each dream was followed by a cold shower and many restless minutes _alone_ in bed. All he wanted was to forget her. And every damn song on the radio was prohibiting him to do that. He turned to the county station:

_I got you off of my walls, I got you outta my bed, but I'm no better off can't get you outta my head..._

Then the pop station:

_Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend, somewhere along in the bitterness and I would've stayed up with you all night..._

The indie station:

_A drop in the ocean, a change in the weather I'm praying that you and I might end up together.._.

And finally the rap station that Mark thought would be free of memories of Lexie:

_Anyway, everyday I'm trying to get to it. Got her saved in my phone under "Big Booty"_

He slammed his fist into the radio, causing a static.

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

He realized he was the last one at Mrs. Shepherd's and felt guilty. She'd been so kind to him, why couldn't he be on time? Mark straightened his tie and checked his teeth. He was about to get hit by a ton of Shepherds, and he _could not_ let what happened between him and Lexie slip. He just prayed Derek would do the same thing. Taking a big breath, he rang the doorbell, holding two very nice bottles of wine, knowing that it wouldn't be enough. Mrs. Shepherd came to open the door, and hugged Mark tightly.

"So good to see you, Mark." She kissed him on the cheek. "That Lexie girl of yours looks gorgeous." Before Mark had time to question, he was attacked by his fifteen nieces and nephews, all jumping and hugging and squealing. He greeted each child by name and made his way into the kitchen to deposit the wine. Upon entering the Dining room he saw all of the children huddled around one person, and if he looked high enough he saw the familiar brown roots of the blonde Lexie Grey. The oldest girl, Alexa, who was seventeen, was completely in awe of her hair and makeup, and the eldest of all the children, Joseph, 20, had his eyes wandering her body. A bit uncomfortable from the fact that Joseph was closer in age to Lexie then he was, Mark beckoned him over.

"Hey Uncle Mark," said Joseph, smiling the same smile that Derek had, the one of Christopher Shepherd.

"Who invited Lex?" Asked Mark, without preamble.

"Grandma. She knew she was in town. This whole dinner's in honor of her, you know."

"No, actually I didn't know." After a few moments, Joseph broke the silence.

"Are you doing her?" He asked, a large smirk plastered onto his face.

"Go sit down." Said Mark, his nephew letting out a chuckle. Mark moved to see Lexie, and a shiver shot down his spine, stopping his heart and creating a tent in his pants on the way down. She was in a short, see through cocktail dress with gunmetal Swarovski crystals covering her best and most inappropriate assets. The rest was a transparent slip and it was driving Mark insane. All of a sudden he panicked and looked around at the place cards, which one of his nieces, Cassidy had made. His eyes fell on Lexie's, which was in _the worst_ possible place, in between him and Nancy. Next to Mark was Derek and next to Derek was Joseph. This was gonna be fun.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Your dress is gorgeous, Lex." Said Mark, because, honestly, he'd been checking her out every time she'd looked away, and so had all of the other men at the table. He couldn't decide who was doing it the most, him or Joseph. Joseph had always been the most like Mark, in all the good ways and all the bad. Lexie was almost encouraging him, because she was too damn naïve.

"Oh, so you're talking to me now?" She asked quietly, stabbing a roasted potato with her fork.

"Come on; tell me that when you put on that dress you weren't thinking of me ripping it off of you."

"You're disgusting." She said.

"You didn't answer my question."

"Do you want me to be honest?"

"Honestly _is _the best policy." He smirked, sawing a piece of steak in half.

"Yes, when I put on this dress, I was thinking of someone ripping it off of me."

"I knew it!" He chuckled swaying his head.

"That someone wasn't you, Mark." She snapped, dropping her fork and turning to face him.

"You've got to be kidding me, you've already moved on?!"

"There was nothing to move on from, Mark. We were over a _long _time ago. Just ask anybody."

"So, who was it? Karev? Avery? Hunt? _Derek?_ You two have been awful close lately." With that, Meredith and Derek both simultaneously spit out the mouthful of food that they were chewing.

"Jackson and Owen are married. Derek is my brother!"

"Wouldn't put it past you. Besides, power arouses you, remember?"

"Do you really think that little of me? Did you ever really care about me?" She was yelling now.

"Both of just shut up!" Yelled Nancy, her spoon clattering onto her plate.

"It was a one night stand. Get over it. We've all slept with Mark before. He's a god, but one night stands don't mean anything to him. You need to realize that it happened once and it won't happen again."

Mark, Lexie and Derek were dumbstruck and Meredith laughed loudly.

"Are you that much of an idiot?! Do you really think that these two," she said, gesturing between them, "slept together once? Look at them! Can you not see how much they love Each other? They were made to end up together, they're meant to be! She loves that man with every cell in her body, and he isn't that man whore he was before. You and Derek and whoever else thinks that is wrong. Mark Sloan is sweet, and nice and Kind and he loves my sister. So you all can just shut the hell up. Tonight we came here for Lexie, and all we're doing is giving her a hard time. It's her night, not ours. She is a Neuro Surgeon! Not a baby one, not an intern, a kick ass attending."

It was quiet for what seemed like hours.

"So, Lexie dear, where did you decide to take a job?"

"Mount Sinai. Under Doctor Columbus."

"Yeah." Scoffed Mark. "You'll definitely be working under Doctor Columbus."

"What'd you just say to me?"

"You're just gonna be the head of neurosurgery's little whore. That's your specialty isn't it?" He said, glancing at Derek.

"That is _enough_!" Derek boomed, standing up right before Lexie's palm cracked across Mark's face.

"You're the one who proposed to me!" She screamed, tears pouring down her face. Every one simultaneously gasped.

"If you didn't love me you shouldn't have done it!" And with that she ran out the door.

. . . . . . . . .


End file.
